Ultima esperanza
by Ola-chan
Summary: Está tan acostumbrado a la soledad, que vive dentro de ella. Si tan solo alguien lo sostuviera para demostrarle que no está solo, tal vez entonces...podría aprender a ser libre. Pero, no había nadie para ayudarlo o eso creía, porque entonces yo me acerque a el para conocerlo un poco más sin saber que podría llegar a amarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Ereri / POV:Eren


**Tenía que actualizar un capítulo de "cuatro días para amar", pero la tentación de subír esta historia pudo más.**

** Ayer en la noche se me ocurrió y comencé a escribir. La verdad no soy tan buena escribiendo pero algo me dijo que tenía que colocar esta historia.**

**GENERO: Ereri. A los que no les guste este género no lo lean.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingueki no kyojin no me pertenecen su respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.**

**POV: Eren**

* * *

Después de que la unidad del capitán muriera por mi culpa. El comenzó a hablarme.

No sé si fue por aburrimiento o simplemente buscaba algún tipo de consuelo, él siempre fue serio y frio transmitiendo su aura de amargura a todos lados, aunque eso no quería decir que no sienta, ciertamente no es la persona más emotiva de las murallas pero yo sé es sensible. Oculta todo tras esa mascara seria y distante. Al ser un ejemplo para los soldados, jamás debía caer ni mostrar sus sentimientos a nadie, porque ese es el precio que tuvo que pagar para mantenerlos a salvo.

Nosotros confiamos en el, así que de algún modo contribuimos a incrementar su soledad.

Se todo eso por una sola razón, trato de averiguar todo sobre el para no cometer errores cuando hablamos luego de una misión.

En todo este tiempo nunca me arrepentiré de haber sido su único apoyo y de haber cultivado estos sentimientos por él.

"**_Le había dicho que vuelva, pero nunca le dije que volviera a salvo_**"

A pesar de todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos con la nueva tropa, a pesar de que son mis propios compañeros, mi corazón se parte de nostalgia al recordar a la antigua unidad de Levi.

El capitán es una persona seria que sabe mantener la calma ante las locuras de mis compañeros.

Como la vez que Sasha oculto todos los panes del desayuno, fue gracioso verlo tratando de entrar al baño donde ella estaba encerrada. O como el día cuando Jean y yo nos peleamos en pleno entrenamiento, Levi no perdió la calma, solamente me arrastro hasta el establo para disciplinarme. Esa noche no hablo conmigo como solía hacerlo siempre sino que fue el inicio de algo que cambiaría nuestras vidas para siempre.

—Habla Eren— me dijo con su voz seria y a la vez aburrida.

— ¿Eh? Pero usted…siempre es el que comienza.

—No quiero gastar energía en ti mocoso— mi corazón dio un salto al sentir su mirada aplastándome como a un insecto.

—…hace frio, ¿no cree?...— él no me dijo nada así que hice todo lo que pude para entretenerlo— sabe capitán... siempre me gusto su pañuelo, la forma en que la lleva le da un estilo más elegante. Y su caballo es bonito, el mío nunca me obedece.

Las palabras fluyeron naturalmente y el tan solo asentía como señal de aprobación o me respondía con frases cortas.

Aquello se volvió una costumbre entre los dos, a veces me llevaba a la central y hablábamos todo el camino. La tropa sabía que si el capitán iba a alguna parte el que lo acompañaría seria yo.

Levi es un ser neutral que se molesta por las actitudes pocos serias e infantiles de las personas, a los únicos que soporta son a la capitana Hanji y a mí. Eso me hizo muy feliz, por alguna razón me alivia el estar a su lado.

.

**_"Le había dicho que vuelva, pero nunca le dije que volvier__a__ para mi_**".

.

Afortunadamente se adaptó a la tropa, todos lo respetábamos pero yo soy el que tiene una conexión especial con él. Siempre me busca luego de esas misiones y si no es así yo soy el que corre a su lado.

El capitán debe vigilarme y yo debo obedecerle, dentro de mí sé que lo hago por respeto, por admiración y quizá por un poquito de amor.

Hanji dice que es un perfeccionista con una obsesión insana por la limpieza. A mí me gusta tal y como es, incluso si me tira la cubeta de agua sucia en la cabeza cuando no limpio correctamente bien.

.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Sé que está sufriendo, puedo sentirlo. Yo también estoy igual o peor.

Aquellos a los que consideraba amigos, me traicionaron. No quiero perdonarlos, no debo, en el fondo soy una persona egoísta dejándome llevar por mis emociones sin medir las consecuencias de mis tan solo pudiera recordar mi pasado…pero sigo ahí como un estorbo para los demás, no tengo el poder ni la estrategia ni la fuerza necesaria y actuó de forma torpe. Así nunca llegaran a nada conmigo, el mundo está perdido con alguien tan patético como yo y lo peor es que todo el esfuerzo de las personas que se sacrificaron por mí se ira a la nada.

Le dije todo eso al capitán, más bien le grite esas palabras esperando recibir un golpe o una mirada fria.

No pasó nada, él se encerró en su habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

Siento que toda su resistencia emocional esta por romperse al igual que un frágil cristal que con solo tocarlo con la punta de los dedos se desintegra en miles de pedazos.

Quisiera ayudarlo, quisiera demostrarle lo que siento pero sobre todo quisiera disculparme.

.

**_"Le había dicho que vuelva, pero nunca le dije que volviera para con __vi_da"**

.

Jean me ofrece una bebida, la tropa está celebrando la victoria reciente pero el permanece en su habitación.

Hace unos días dijo que admiraba mi coraje, yo le respondí que a mí me gustaba su fortaleza; él es fuerte, no solo físicamente sino también tiene una fuerza interior que lo ayuda a concentrar sus emociones y dolor.

Siempre levanta la cabeza en lato sin mirar a nadie, a pesar de los muertos que están esparcidos por el suelo, a pesar de las innumerables bajas…Sé muy bien que siente un nudo en la garganta y los ojos le arden, pero Levi tan solo levanta su espada para ordenarnos que continuemos luchando sin rendirnos jamás, todos lo siguen porque confían en él, yo lo sigo porque sé que me necesita.

Su deber es ser un gran ejemplo para todos ellos, un ideal perfecto y sin errores.

La carga que lleva sobre sus hombros es muy grande, a veces tengo miedo que toda esa fuerza no le sirva de nada, aunque ya es demasiado tarde para pensar en eso.

Este roto.

Cayó y se rompió, su corazon se rompio.

La presión interna que sentía fue en aumento, ningún ser humano sería capaz de soportar tanta tristeza y agonía, el esfuerzo por mantener su aparente calma agoto todas sus esperanzas. Yo sé todo eso porque lo conozco muy bien, porque ahora soy el único que lo conoce a la perfección.

Demasiado fingir, durante demasiado tiempo.

.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

La cabeza me da vueltas, me dirijo a mi habitación hasta que sin darme cuenta aparezco en el cuarto del capitán.

Esta dormido sobre su cama, me obligo a mí mismo a salir de ahí, no quiero despertarlo, hace mucho que no duerme tan bien como hoy.

Quiero cerrar la puerta pero escucho un quejido de dolor que me deja helado, me doy la vuelta acercándome rápidamente hasta llegar a su lado. Esta teniendo una pesadilla, su cuerpo tiemblas estremeciéndose para ahogar un sollozo de sus finos y hermosos labios. Una lagrima rueda por su mejilla, yo la recojo con mi dedo, no aguanto más y me inclino para abrazarlo.

El despierta sorprendido, se exactamente lo que va a decirme.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, mocoso de mierda?—sonrió sin querer al escuchar aquel insulto, al menos ya puede hablar.

—Capitán ¿extraña al comandante? ¿Extraña a la capitana? — mi propio corazón se estruja al hablar de eso.

—Estas ebrio, vete de aquí.

—Yo lo extraño a usted, extraño sus regaños, sus insultos sus golpes.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Se ha convertido en un ser ajeno al mundo entero, esta es la primera vez que vuelvo a escuchar su voz— No quiero perderlo, ya no.

Junto mis labios con los suyos sintiendo todo el calor de mi propio cuerpo fusionándose con el suyo. A pesar del fingido forcejeo el abre la boca permitiéndome profundizar el beso. Milagrosamente está respondiendo a mis besos, me muerde el labio inferior y jugamos un rato con nuestras lenguas.

—Lo amo capitán, lo amo demasiado. No me deje solo otra vez— ahora soy yo el que tiene lágrimas en los ojos.

—Tu ingenuidad no tiene límites— tuerce la boca a modo de una sonrisa cruel, incorporándose de la cama—. Esto es imposible Eren.

En ese momento toda mi razón se fue a la basura, lo derribe sobre el lecho quitándole la poca ropa que tenía. Su esbelto cuerpo trata de huir de mis brazos, no pienso dejarlo esta vez.

Levi se defiende con las rodillas al sentirme sobre él, con gran dificultad me quito los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, ahora ambos estamos desnudos. Sé que él tiene mucha fuerza, es capaz de echarme de ahí a golpes pero no lo hace, tan solo lucha con las manos y me patea evitando que lo abrace. Poco a poco va cediendo y los leves golpes se vuelven tentadoras caricias que me ponen extremadamente caliente.

Había leído algunos libros sobre el tema, se lo que tengo que hacer. Toco mi propio miembro ya endurecido y bastante húmedo para embadurnar mis dedos con el líquido preseminal. Con mucho cuidado meto el primer dedo en el interior de Levi, luego el segundo y después el tercero.

El emite un bufido de dolor tratando de tomar aire al sentir como invadía su cuerpo.

—Porque…hiciste eso…imbécil— me dice forzando seriedad.

No le entiendo nada.

—Maldito bastardo, ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre meterme los tres dedos a la vez!?

—Yo…creí que esa era la forma correcta, puedo empezar de nuevo.

—No importa— dice cerrando los ojos a causa del dolor.

Comienzo a mover los dedos lentamente, cuando siento que ya es suficiente simplemente acomodo sus piernas sobre mis hombros entrando con cuidado en su interior. N o quería hacerle daño o romper algo en él.

Gemí con fuerza porque estaba bastante apretado y caliente, mi rostro debió ser todo un poema en aquel entonces.

Él se cubrió la boca con el dorso de la mano para no gemir junto conmigo. Espere unos instantes hasta que se acostumbrara para luego moverme lentamente sujetándola parte baja de su espalda hasta encontrar aquel punto que lo llenaría de placer al igual que a mí.

A medida que mis embestidas subían de nivel, Levi me pidió que lo hiciera más fuerte, nuestros cuerpos se movían junto con la cama aumentando el morbo que sentía en ese preciso momento, el trataba de ocultar sus jadeos mientras yo gemía fuertemente. Lo mire a los ojos unos instantes antes de terminar dentro de él.

—Te amo— susurre cerca de su oído. Ambos estábamos llegando al clímax y ya pude escuchar los gemidos que se le escapaban sin querer.

Algo me dijo que cuando terminara aquello iba a sufrir un severo castigo por hacer aquello, pero realmente valía la pena.

Los días pasaron iguales, yo me quede en cama reponiéndome de los golpes que me dio el capitán. Nuestra relación mejoro bastante entonces, siempre que podía él venía a mi habitación por las noches, pero a pesar de decirle un te amo muchas veces, él solo se quedaba en silencio.

Por primera vez, tuvimos que hacer las misiones por separado. Entonces yo lo esperaba rogándole a todas las deidades posibles que el volviera. Cuando me toco a mi ir fuera de los muros él me dijo lo mismo: "vuelve", tan solo una palabra que demostraba nuestros sentimientos mutuos.

.

_**"Le había dicho que vuelva, pero nunca le dije que volviera a mi lado"**_

.

Pasamos tantas cosas juntas después de eso, experimentamos tanto. Recuerdo la noche cuando le dije que lo amaba mientras le hacia el amor, perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces le dije lo mismo pero nunca olvidare el día en que el me lo dijo a mí.

Ambos estábamos a punto de terminar, solo que esta vez él se encontraba sobre mi moviéndose cadenciosamente hasta volverme loco cuando de pronto se inclinó para besarme o eso creí. Apenas fue un simple susurro y luego no supe que responder por la emoción de saber que también me amaba.

Al día siguiente se fue a una misión cerca de los extramuros, nos despedimos como siempre.

No volvió esa noche, ni al día siguiente, ni siquiera luego de varias semanas que estuve esperándolo, hasta que esas semanas se convirtieron en meses y luego años. Obviamente la noticia llego tres días después de su partida pero yo no quise creerlo.

Es difícil describir lo que siento ahora, muchas veces trate de rendirme, entonces escuchaba su voz tan clara como ese día y mi mente se concentraba en mi único objetivo antes de conocerlo. Salir de esas murallas. Ser libre.

Creí entender su dolor, hasta que yo sentí el mismo sentimiento y quise morir.

No volveré a amar a nadie tanto como lo amo a él, mis amigos podrán decirme tonto o idiota, pero la verdad yo…sigo esperándolo.

.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

—Eren, tenemos que decirte algo— Armin me mira con temor, alcanzándome unos extraños papeles dentro de un sobre.

— ¿Qué es esto?— pregunto con frialdad.

—Tan solo ábrelo y haz todo lo que te dice— Mikasa me sonríe como hace tiempo no lo ha hecho, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

El sobre contiene varios papeles que no entiendo, los hago a un lado para leer una nota que está pegada a un costado.

No puedo leer bien, mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Senti algo extraño dentro de todo mi ser y comencé a correr, sin pensar en todas las miradas que se posaron sobre mi yo continúe corriendo. Volví a leer la nota, atrás de esa hoja había una dirección si aquello era verdad tenía que llegar allá. Mi corazón me dolía más que el estómago y corrí por toda la calle sin parar.

La nota tan solo tenía tres palabras:

" Él está vivo."

Tres miserables palabras tan llenas de consuelo y esperanza, tres palabras que si eran mentira terminarían por destrozarme el alma entera.

Divise aquella casa con un amplio patio lleno de rosales, solté un gemido y volví a correr con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

Todas las emociones reprimidas salieron a la luz cuando vi su reflejo.

No podía ser él.

Mi boca tembló al ver su lejana imagen como en un sueño, estaba sentado en una extraña silla con dos ruedas medianas a los lados y una pequeña en frente, con un apoyador de pies que elevaba los suyos para que no chocaran contra el piso, una manta verde y limpia cubría sus piernas dejando ver tan solo unas botas de descanso.

Avance hacia adentro sin vacilar, nunca le había dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle, él no sabía cuánto lo amaba. Siempre hice lo que creía mejor para el sin tenerlo en cuenta, seguramente se alejó de mi por su estado, creyendo que ya no lo querría más.

—L…Levi…Levi— dije entre sollozos para después gritar su nombre soltando todo el llanto que contuve siempre.

El volteo lentamente con los ojos abiertos de par en par, estaba sorprendido.

Todas las palabras se esfumaron de mi cabeza, solo podía decirle una única cosa sincera.

—Levi…te amo y lo siento mucho— las lágrimas calientes corrían por mis mejillas dificultando mi respiración— No me dejes solo nunca más…no lo hagas…

—Tardaste mucho mocoso— me dijo el con los ojos algo húmedos.

—No entiendo — le dije, sabiendo que aquello no importaba. Yo no quería ninguna explicación. Siempre creí que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sufrir una herida, que era capaz de esperar. ¿Cuán equivocado estaba ahora? Había tratado de morir aquella mañana y si lo hubiera logrado ya no lo vería más. Nunca hubiera sabido que estaba vivo.

—Siempre supe que volvería a verte algún día— apretó su manta con las manos cerrando los ojos con fuerza— No es necesario que te quedes, tan solo sería un estorbo.

A pesar de todo este tiempo, el seguía siendo tan distante, corrí hasta donde se encontraba para abrazarlo con fuerza, sin pensarlo dos veces lo levante entre mis brazos temiendo que desapareciera en cualquier momento. Como podría abandonarlo, no me importaba si ya no podía caminar o lo que sea, porque yo lo amo con sinceridad.

—Creciste mucho— bufo el, con fingido enfado, levantando la cabeza para mirarme— Nunca perdí la esperanza…

.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

—Dime a donde te gustaría ir Levi— dijo Eren empujando con cuidado la silla del pelinegro.

—Necesitamos comprar algunas cosas para la manada de tus amigos — respondió Levi, estampándole un lista en la cara—. Usa la cabeza de una vez mocoso.

Eren sonrió complacido, inclinándose para darle un beso a su novio.

—Atrévete y esta noche no dejare que me toques.

—Si capitán— dijo el castaño, parándose firme como un soldado.

—La silla Eren, empuja la silla y cállate.

—Podrías caerte

—No soy un inútil, aprendí como…—se calló al sentir un beso en la frente de parte del castaño.

—Te amo Levi— susurro el menor estrechándolo por la espalda.

El pelinegro estrecho sus manos sin decir nada, miro hacia arriba y le dio un beso en los labios a Eren.

.

"_Ni el tiempo, ni la muerte podrá separarnos jamás, porque yo sería capaz de recorrer el mundo entero si es necesario tan solo para volver a encontrart_e"

* * *

***respira cansada* Lo termine, por fin. La espalda va a matarme, je je. Estoy mucho tiempo sentada en esta silla ferten a mi computadora, practicamente mas de tres horas.  
**

**Me gustaría saber su opinión, quiero saber si es bueno, malo, aburrido o confuso… no se, tantas cosas que podría ser.**

**Es bastante largo, siento que los dedos se me van a caer, por que anoche me decidí a subirlo. **

**Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic.**


End file.
